yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hentai Gokkun
Hentai.png "Yeah I Watched Orgy Movies At The Age Of 6,Work at a Porn Shop..With My Father.. Nothing new." Appearance Hentai22.png Hentai2222.png Possessing Semen White Hair, Golden Eyes.. Hentai is what you call a Perverted Master.. She snorts.. she loves to molest people ALL AGES older than her.. She is quite immature at times.. Though having her dream to run a porn shop slash stripper/hooker shop.. Its all she ever dreamed about.. and to unleash her perverted powers. as a fighting technique.. Which her body mimicrys Semen. Behavior/Personality OmakeGifAnime-BladeandSoul-Episode3-ArukaAttacks_zpsad400d6d.gif tumblr_n3hdp0NNsL1rrr564o3_500.gif tumblr_n3jei38mmF1rcj8eco1_500 (1).gif tumblr_n3hutus9s21t1balao1_500.gif tumblr_n3j2wuuZir1qdsh8vo1_500.gif tumblr_n3l96zLHz91ssdryqo2_500.gif Perverted Flirty Comical Stupid Synical Roleplay Allignment Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Cashier at the Gokkun Porn Shop! (Also Ramen Place, But Who Wants to Eat There?) ' 19501-anime-paradise-anime-street-shop.jpg ' Semen Mimicry The Power to transform into or have a physical body made up of Semen.. Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into semen or being other lewd substances... Users can transform into anyform thus being a wave of cum coming directly at you.. Its up to the user... to make forms of many sculptures.. thus creating dangerous moves with this mimicry. 'Fighting Style' ''Street fighting ''' fight!.gif '' '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their li 'Weapon of Choice' Semen Made Knives~ Just Like any User of Water... fire.. etc.. Hentai as Semen Mimicry which she can create weapons from her body thus being said.. she can rip a chunk of her tummy off.. due to being made of semen.. which will naturally form back. Allies/Enemies Mister Ted Gokkun (Father) Jiraiya-gif-jiraiya-34683481-500-251.gif Ted is not a father figure.. Though in his own way he is.. He tried hiding his porn shops all around from his only daughter.. But.. it seemed she was just as intrigued as he was! By the time she gotten a bit older.. he had decided to let her take care of one of the porn shops in town.. Though do not underestimate her father.. Touch his daughter and you get fucked up.. Yaka Gokkun (Mother and Ex-Wife) 1376632559176.jpg Yaka Visits from time to time.. Though due to the break up of her n Ted she tends to stay away.. Though she does send money to her daughter Hentai.. Yaka is a famous pornstar.. thus due to Ted's jealousy.. they could not be.. She still has feelings for Ted.. due to being baby daddy.. But she has no choice but to be a pornstar.. Because that is what shes best at. Maxim Torres kirie-fukuyama-49384959e.jpg Maxim is the man coming around and hitting on the Miss Hentai.. waiting till shes 18 and legal.. hes on the hunt for the beauty.. Thus her name being his favorite thing ever.. Though he is 25 years old.. hes been awaiting for her ass to get legal..And top of that hes rich.. Hentai can't stand him,maybe its because shes just as perverted as he is. The Hentai Gokkun Fanboys tumblr_lvpj5v9Kzq1qg1b6i.gif These Faggots Have Been Wanting For Hentai to be a pornstar.. thus wanting a chance to date her.. Though Ted Her Father.. Does not allow it 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun. Category:Gokkun Family